Twins
by Transformer Diva
Summary: One day when the Cullen's are out hunting, they are met by the Volturi and that's not all. They two baby girls twins, Aro accepts the Cullen's to take care of them; but after seventeen years the Volturi return. To see how the girls have blossomed into beautiful young women, but trouble brews as well as love. Aro/OC and Felix/OC
1. Prologue

Carlisle and his family were out hunting curintly tracking a large grizzly. When Alice suddenly stopped and looked around. All of the Cullens paused and looked at her.

"The Volturi are in the area." Everyone stiffened almost at once. Then Alice looked ahead of everyone and stared blankly at the direction. Telling everyone that Aro was watching them. Carlisle immeaditly turned to the direction as Aro came into view.

"Carlisle it is wonderful to see you again." Aro said, Carlisle faked a smile which lately wasn't uncommon. Aro though luckily didn't catch on and smiled back. "Well what has happened since the last time we left you."

"Alice and Jasper has joined my family." Carlisle said, Aro looked at the two. He nodded slowly coming to a more serious face at Jasper.

"How come you have decided to eat animals." Aro asked, Jasper explained his ability to feel human emotions. How whenever he fed he would feel the pain and the fear of his victim. "Ah that probably got annoying." Aro said, Jasper stayed quiet. Suddenly Aro looked up and started to sniff quietly frowning he looked back down at the Cullen's ."Something isn't right." It wasn't long till the Cullen's and the rest of the Voturi were fallowing there leaders example.

"It smells of death and sadness." Jane commented, though all of them didn't care. She wanted to go home and leave this place and never return. However Jane has to do what Aro tells her she doesn't want to die after all.

"Come on Cullen's lets go find out what it is." Carlisle nodded to Aro. Aro of coarse led the way followed by Carlisle. As all the Cullen's and Volturi came to a clearing they were suddenly stopped by the strong smell of blood and tears. The Voturi and Cullen's looked at each other before looking forward at a horrifying scene. A beautiful young women slain right here in the meadow and the looks of it,defiantly a vampire. Carlisle looked at Aro with disgust. "No Carlisle I didn't do this. I do not hunt in other vampire territories especially yours." Aro said, calmly but with a little rude gesture.

Carlisle shook his head and turned back to the scene he knew that his family and him needed to leave immediately, but there was another smell that kept getting to him. Someone was still alive and he needed to know how injured he or she is. He detected two rapid heart beats and began to walk forward. When he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned to see that is was Esme. She was fallowing him to make sure it was safe. Carlisle turned back and began to walk forward again.

When Carlisle and Esme were about two inches away from the corpse they sinced that what ever it was, was coming from right beside the women. Carlisle made a gesture for Esme to stay where she was before going right to the source. Only to stop dead in his tracks. For what he saw was very disturbing. Two small infants no more then six months old.

" Hey, Esme come over here." Carlisle said, it wasn't long til Esme was right beside him. Staring at the sight before her.

"Oh the poor little dears this must be there mother." Esme moved closer and picked them up gently. Handing one of the little ones to Carlisle the other she held for herself. "Calisle there both little girls, Twins!" Esme said with glee,

"Thats right Esme, now come on we must return to the others." Carlisle chuckled,

* * *

When Carlisle and Esme returned to the group the two little bundles were waking up. Not only did they wake up, but the one n Esmes arms was just a little fussy. No matter what Esme did the child would not stop. That was when Aro approach the four.

"Aro the young women had small children. They are no more then six months." Carlisle explained, Aro nodded and looked at the two little ones. The one in Esmes arms was just fussing away. Aro couldn't help but smirk at her. Then he turned to the one in Carlisles she looked at Aro and Aro looked at her. It wasn't long til her beautiful teal colored eyes looked at Carlisle.

"Hello little one." Carlisle said, she smiled and nuzzled into his chest. Like a daughter would with a father. Carlisle couldn't help but smile down at her. Aro held his hands out, Carlisle was hesitant but didn't show it. The little one looked at Aro then at Carlisle. It was as if she was trying to figure out what was going on. She looked back at Aro and gently smiled before burying her face into his chest. Aro smiled down at her, "Aro I have a feeling they are alone now. I think that it would be best that I adopt them." Aro looked at Carlisle obviously deep in thought at what Carlisle said.

"You are right, will you take full responsibility for them?" Aro asked, Carlisle smiled and nodded. Aro handed the small child to Carlisle. "What will there names be."

"I think this little one should be called Angel." Esme said, she was looking at the little one in her arms. Carlisle nodded before looking at the young child in Aro's arms, her face still buried deep in his chest before smiling.

"I think Alexandra would suit her." Aro looked at Carlisle and then back at her.

"That's a strong name for her. I have a feeling she will live up to it." Aro said, with that he ordered the Volturi to leave for home after handing Alexandra back to Carlisle. Leaving the Cullen's with the small bundles.

"Come on let's drop them off back at the house and continue hunting." Carlisle said, Jasper, Edward, and Emmet were confused at what was going on. Rosalie and Alice quickly filled them in. And they went home.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Prologue, next chapter will take place seventeen years later. The Volturi will come back and see how the little ones are doing. Hope you stay tuned for more.**

**Transformer Diva**


	2. Chapter 1

_Back for another chapter and to all you guys who have read this story, you might like my new story Bleeding Love! Thanks guys and on to the story_

* * *

It has been seventeen years since Carlisle adopted the twins, and they have been the biggest handfuls in the world. Angel was a perfectly pink girl who likes only one thing other then her friends and that was BOYS! Carlisle shuddered at the thought, he swore if she got pregnant then he would murder him unless Emmett got to him first. Which would be quite entertaining, Emmett was like a giant teddy bear to Angel, he was always her favorite brother.

Alexandra on the other hand spent most of her time either out in the woods, or either with Jasper. Jasper and her really became close after she got an emotional problem, and Jasper had been by her side the whole time. Her best friend had been killed and she had refused to go to school and Jasper didn't think she should of been left alone so he stayed by her side and gave her the big brother hugs and shoulder to cry on. It had been ruff for all them she had refused to eat, but with Jasper's and Carlisle's help she got better and ever since then her and Jasper rarely left each others sides.

"Dad, can I go out into the woods?" Carlisle looked up to see his baby girl in a heavy black jacket with skulls and flames, and black pants, along with black hiking boots. Carlisle smiled at her normally he would have told her yes but with Aro's call that he Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, and Felix were coming over to visit.

"Sorry Alex normally I'd let but some friends of mine will be here any minute and they want to see you." Carlisle said, Alex gave him a small pouting look. Carlisle looked at her and made a small sigh, he knew he wasn't winning this. "Alright be back at one." Carlisle said, she grinned at this.

"Thanks Daddy!" With that Alexandra left, Carlisle smiled at this. 'Daddy!' That was one of the most wonderful things she could ever say.

* * *

Mean while Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Felix were heading straight to the Cullen's house. They haven't seen the girls since they were tiny babies and they were hoping they would come back to Volterra with them, well mainly Alexandra.

"Aro, what will we do when we get to the Cullen's house?" Caius asked, Aro looked at him with that grin and Caius knew exactly what he was going to do. Alexandra would either come willingly or forced to go with them."You know that really will make Carlisle like us again." Caius said sarcastically.

"I am sorry brother, but when have you ever been sarcastic." Aro said, Caius scowled at his long black haired brother. "Oh, Caius cut that out will you." Aro smiled at him, Caius dropped the scowl but he didn't smile at his brother.

"Aro, your here early." The Volturi turned around to see Esme. Aro smiled at him and nodded. "Well Caius I haven't seen you in years. Any way lets get to the house shall we." Esme said, the Volturi always have liked her and if she wasn't already married to Carlisle, they knew Marcus would of taken the shot at her.

"Lead the way Esme." Aro said, Esme nodded and then began to head to the right straight to the house.

The last time they had been in Forks they didn't see the Cullen's house and now that they are they were amazed. It was beautiful, but when they came inside it seemed like a regular human house. That was until they saw the graduation caps, they all looked at Esme.

"We call it our little joke." Edward's Voice came from behind them. "Carlisle!" The Volturi looked at Edward then looked back to the stairs.

"Alright, I'm coming." Carlisle called, and with that the Volturi saw their familiar blond vegetarian friend. "Aro your early." Carlisle said, Aro nodded.

"Where are the little ones?" Caius asked, Carlisle looked at him steadily and it was obvious he was hesitant.

"Alexandra is in the woods, and Angel is in her room." Carlisle said,

"Dad, why did I hear my name." A pretty voice called, they all looked up to see a 17 year ole. In a very tight red tank, and short red shorts. Along with hooker black boots.

"Where do you think your going." Carlisle said, Angel looked at him. Then she spotted Felix who was googly eyed look.

"Back in my room." Angel said, and she ran back upstairs.

"I swear I don't know half the things that go through that girls head." Esme grumbled,

"You don't want to!" Edward said, which caused everyone to laugh. "No seriously you don't want to. Not her fantasies, oh and Felix why did you have look at her that way?" Felix was confused at this. "Forget it!"  
Suddenly they all heard the front door open and then close.

"Daddy, Mom are you home still?" All the Cullen's and Volturi looked over at this.

"In here Alex." Jasper called, The Volturi was ready to see the one girl they have been waiting for. When she came from the corner and they saw her Aro's eyes grew wide and he could of sworn his heart began to glow for the first time in centuries.

* * *

**I love leaving people hanging so don't kill me.**

**TD  
**


	3. Chapter 2

_Alright thank you to the ones who have read the story, oh and this Chapter will have a whole lot more of what Aro is thinking, so most of this chapter will be in Aro's POV! Now I decided to do this because it was going be hard to write this tad bit in third person. One reason why that is, is because I wanted you to know the full extent of what Aro was feeling and thinking and that was easier to just write it in Aros POV. So I hope y'all did not mind._

* * *

**Aro POV**

I never thought that it was possible for my heart of ice to grow warm, but the sight of the once infant was just so unreal. I was not falling for her, oh no I will not fall for a human; but then again maybe she will become one of us.

"Caius, Aro, Marcus, this is my daughter Alexandra." Carlisle said, with utter satisfaction. Oh how it was going I hurt him when I take her back with me. I looked at Marcus and almost begged to read his mind. Nodding I took his hand and closed my eyes my back facing her. When I saw that we might have a bond I was over joyed. Turning to face her I gave her a small grin.

"It is a great pleasure to meet your acquaintance." I told her, she looked at me with a shy smile. Blood coloring her cheeks at this, oh it smelled so good. However I was careful not to breathe to much so I didn't lose it and bite her now. Yeah that would of been very good, me meeting her then putting venom in her veins. Yeah that wins the girls hearts 'hi my name is so-and-so now say good-bye to your regular human life cause now your gonna be a cold monster.'

"Aro, are you alright!" I turned to look at Caius, his usual scowl gone. It was obvious he liked her to. However he had a wife, I did not so I got first shots.

Even if Caius didn't like his wife and that was an obvious statement. He couldn't have Alexandra I wouldn't allow it to happen! But I will not deny him if she likes him then that will be OK I mean I won't be very likable after I take her to Volterra. However she is coming weather she likes it or not.

"Hi it is nice to meet you." She suddenly said, her voice sounded brave and strong. Where everything else said she was nervous. I held out my hand to shake hers, she did the same and I read every single thought she ever had. And it was and amazing experience I mean her thoughts are pure and clean as well was her body. Yes she was a virgin which I am hopefully going to be the one who well takes her. Though right now I had to watch what I was thinking. Edward was standing behind me and listening to every thought that was popping in my head.

Suddenly I noticed her looking at Carlisle and she smiled at him. Letting go of my hand I watched her run into Carlisle 's arms. Which made me want to growl, that was until I heard what she said to him.

"Hi Daddy, my walk was nice and quiet. Thank you for letting me go." She said, Carlisle smiled at her. A smile only a true father could give his daughter, I knew it was wrong for me to try to take Alexandra from him. But, at the same time I knew I had know choice for I had felt the mating pull and now I had to respond no matter what the said.


End file.
